


Teach me Indonesian

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is Turned On, Fluff, Kisses, Lazy boyfriends, M/M, One Shot, a tiny weeny bit of smut, fluffy boyfriends, language talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Dorks being fluffy





	Teach me Indonesian

“Magnus?” Alec whispered.  
“Hmm?” Came the soft reply, keeping eyes closed, and making Alec smile and move closer to his warlock. They were lying side by side on the bed, both being lazy in the cool summer evening.

“Teach me Indonesian.”  
Magnus’s eyes sprang open, his cat eye swirling.

“Why?”  
Alec hid his smile in Magnus’s hair.

“Because I want to learn everything about you. Even your mother tongue.”  
Magnus was silent for a few seconds, and Alec started to worry he had perhaps said the wrong thing. But those thoughts flew out of his mind when Magnus moved and straddled him, looking down at him with a wide grin. There wasn’t anything sexual about the sudden change in position. It was more… _intimate_.

“In all my years… every relationship that I’ve had. No one has ever wanted me to teach them my childhood language.” He murmured and leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Alec’s, making him scrunch his nose in the adorable way that as just so very _Alec_.

“Anda adalah hal terbaik yang telah terjadi pada diri saya.” Magnus whispered, brushing Alec’s hair away from his forehead.

“What does that mean?” Alec asked, mesmerised by how the words rolled on Magnus’s tongue.

“It’s a secret.” Magnus whispered and bit into Alec’s neck making the Shadowhunter gasp. “Tell me.” He pleaded.  
“It means… you’re the best thing that has happened to me.” Magnus eventually answered, his words making Alec blush.  
“Say more…” Alec gasped out as Magnus continued to kiss along Alec’s neck and collarbone, giving little nips along his way.

“Saya ingin mencium setiap inci tubuh Anda dan mendengar gema erangan Anda di seluruh apartemen.”

_I want to kiss every inch of your body and hear your moans echo throughout the apartment._

Alec moaned, watching the foreign words in Magnus’s mouth and realised it was very arousing.

“Magnus… that’s so hot, you’re so… hot.” He panted out causing a huge grin to grow on Magnus’s face. “Do you have a language kink Alexander?” He teased as he grinded down on Alec’s erection.

“I guess I do.” Alec smirked, before rolling Magnus over and smashing his lips with the warlock’s. 

“What does Sayang mean?” Alec asked, between kisses that were growing hotter and hotter. “You call me that sometimes and I’ve been meaning to ask you of it’s meaning.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec, from his new position, and smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “It’s term of endearment. It can be translated into words like; Darling, dear or beloved.” Magnus replied, his voice quiet and soothing which matched the soft glow of the evening. 

“Sayang.” Alec whispered, trying the word out. Magnus’s eyes grew fierce with passion and he rolled Alec over... Sitting on his erection once again. “Damn.” He murmured before leaning down and biting Alec’s bottom lip, making him cry out in pleasure. “That mouth of yours Alexander. Does things to me.” He panted. Alec’s eyes sparkled with mischievousness. 

“But right now I want _you_ to do _me._ ” He replied, making Magnus groan. 

“My pleasure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Indonesian from google translate so if it is wrong please do not hesitate to tell me. :)


End file.
